The present disclosure relates to footboards of patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to footboards that include a linen holder and/or a transport shelf.
Footboards of some hospital beds are movable, or have portions that are movable, to one or more positions to serve as a shelf that supports patient care equipment above the feet of a patient lying on the bed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,555 in which the entire footboard becomes a shelf and see U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,148 in which a portion of the footboard detaches from a storage area and reattaches to the footboard to form a shelf. Beds having linen holders that hold folded sheets at the end of the bed prior to use of the sheets are also known.